Love in the Hallway
by makeshift-rolley
Summary: OFC!Philippines is going to a new school! What happens when the most popular guy, Alfred falls in love with her? Meanwhile, her heart may or may not belong to a certain Spaniard. High School AU Read the author's note before reviewing, seriously.


**Wow, it's been a long time since I posted something here!** **Well here, have an old story from my dA. It was for choco-java's Worst Piri fanfic contest on tumblr back in October so it's bad for a reason. Pretty much it's the top five things I hate in fanfics put into a story.**

* * *

**Piri's POV**

Wow, isn't this neat! I'm starting in a new school again! It's called World Academy, a pretty prestigious school when I looked it up online. I wonder how my parents managed to pay for my tuition fee. I sighed as I got out of the car. I was never good at social relationships. I never talked to anyone. They always ignored me anyway. I always sat alone at lunch, listening to my life and blood, my music. Music is everything to me, no one could see me without my Hello Kitty headphones and my black iPod. I sighed again, I told myself this is going to be a different year.

I walked towards the steps of the school. Wow, it looks more fancy in real life. It had three floors and I'm sure there's probably a swimming pool on top. I pulled down the hem of my red plaid skirt, trying to cover up my legs. Barely anyone sees me wearing a skirt, I despise wearing skirts but the school made me do it. They said it was part of their dress policy. But the school was pretty light when it comes to school uniforms. We can accessorize them however we want. I saw a white-haired kid with freaky red eyes wearing a red jacket over his dress shirt. Along with my plaid skirt and my red blazer, I wore a light blue tank top with frills on the hem, a blue choker with a silver heart-shape pendant with a dark blue heart on the middle that had my initial (M.C.C.) on the back, dark blue socks that reached to my knees with mauve stripes that complimented my tanned complexion and my black and blue Converse. I was also wearing two gold star earrings. They were a gift from my dead grandmother who always loved me. My ebony black hair with was held into a pony tail by a black scrunchie.

As I made my way through the steps, I locked my hands on the handle. My heart was thumping fast, like a jet plane on steroids. I sighed inwardly, this is going to be a long year...

**Alfred's POV**  
"Come on you bloody twit or else you're going to be late!" Arthur yelled at me as we made our way through the hallway.

I grumbled, "Why should I care about being late to class, anyway?"

"Because you're going to get another chat with the teacher! And I don't like you coming up to me to talk about how much you despise this school!"

"Fine, fine goody-two shoes."

We passed by a couple of girls, I grinned at them. It made them swoon and weak at their knees. Arthur mumbled something under his breath about my attitude. Whatever. He's just jealous that I get all the girls. I saw my brother and waved at him.

"Sup, Matt!"

"Hello, Alfred," Matthew's voice was pretty inaudible. I wished Matthew was more talkative and loud as me. Then maybe he can be as popular as me and get that girl he has been looking at for quite a while now. He's too afraid to ask her, maybe because her siblings are freaks?

"Come on now, this is not the proper time to have a chat in front of the classroom."  
We got into the classroom as soon as the bell rang. I sat beside my best friend, Gilbert Beilschimdt. He's an albino and he always thinks he's awesome. Gilbert leaned towards me.

"Hey, did you hear, there's a new girl coming to our school," Gilbert whispered, "the Awesome Me is going to get the hots for her!"

"No, no, I'm checking her out first."

"Well, I call her first and you can't beat my super awesomeness!"

"And you can't beat my hot looks and my shiny blond hair."

"I have white hair! Girls like guys with strange looks."

"Quiet down people!" The teacher yelled at the class, he coughed, "We have a new student coming in. Her name is Maria Clara de la Cruz y Rodriguez. Please give her a nice welcome."

**Piri's POV:**

I heard the teacher yelling at the class. I gulped, my hands were shaking.

"We have a new student coming in. Her name is Maria Clara de la Cruz y Rodrigez. Please give her a nice welcome."

I stepped into the room. I saw the familiar white-haired guy I saw this morning. He was sitting beside this blond kid with glasses. I looked at him, brown met blue, orbs locked onto mine.

**Alfred's POV:**  
The new girl stepped into the class.

She was hot.

**Piri's POV:**

I walked past the boy with the glasses. Everyone was staring at me, it freaked me out. What freaked me out more was the blond kid who never took his eyes off me. I'm not pretty, no one liked me. Why was he starting at me?

I found a seat at the back of the class, far away from that blond kid. The teacher began to start a lecture. I put on my headphones, not caring whether he was going to yell at me for not listening. Good thing, he didn't mind.

The blond kid was two seats away. I wonder what he's thinking?

First period went by really fast, I moved my way to my next class. The rest of the morning was boring. I didn't even care whether everyone stared at me for every class I went to. They'll just ignore me like usual.

Why does no one understand me?

Lunch came by and no one paid attention to me again. I sat alone far away from those snotty popular chicks. Almost every high school I've been to had those preppy, popular chicks that think they're so cool. Ugh...they're so annoying with their high heels and slutty clothes.

I pulled out my Hello Kitty headphones and my black iPod, there's a yellow sun on the back of my iPod. I listened to Numb by Linkin Park. I closed my eyes and put it on full volume, finally I could calm myself down from this strenuous day. Whenever I listened to music, I always felt different like I'm in a different world. When I opened my golden irises again, I saw that blond kid from first period come up to me.

Oh no, what was he doing. I took off my Hello Kitty headphones, "Yes?"

The blond kid said, "Hey, you're the new girl right? Maria Clara de la Rodriguez or something?"

"It's Maria Clara de la Cruz y Rodriguez."

"I think you're cute. Nice headphones, by the way."

Why is my whole body feeling so hot right now? My heart thumped again, like a beast waiting to be released from its shackles.

"Hey, your face is red as a tomato. I think that's showing something..."

I gasped, reaching for my notebook I covered my face. Was my face really that red?

"I-I, no, no, go a-a-away!"

"I think you're not admitting something," he said in a sing-song voice.

Then I smacked his head with my notebook.

"YOU! I AM NOT TRYING TO ADMIT SOMETHING. YOU'RE PROBABLY JUST IMAGINING THINGS!"

He rubbed his head, "Ow. Ow. Then why are you blushing then?"

"I AM NOT BLUSHING!" I covered my face, "GO AWAY! AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He laughed, "Suit yourself. The name's Alfred F. Jones by the way, if you want to call me, here's my number!" With that, he left.

URRRGGGGHHHHHHH...I tore the piece of paper apart. I DO NOT LIKE THIS GUY! HE'S SUCH A CONDESCENDING ASS. WHAT IS HE LIKE TO EXPECT I LIKE HIM OR ANYTHING?

With my frustration I accidentally bumped into someone, I muttered a small apology. He helped me get up and picked my papers. I looked to him, he had dark brown hair, green eyes and a tanned complexion. He had this loop-sided grin.

"I'm sorry if I accidentally hit you," his grin got wider, "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo by the way."

"Maria Clara, I'm Maria Clara de la Cruz y Rodriguez," why does my throat feel so constricted?

"Alfred is not just used to having girls reject him. He's the most popular guy in school. Hey, you're lucky to have a guy like him crush on you..."

WHAT


End file.
